Enchilada Man
Enchilada Man is a Mexican food salesman, mostly selling enchiladas. He travels the galaxy in his spacecraft, El Taco Grande, and uses a multitude of food-based weapons and gadgets. Originally from the planet Espna-nol, Enchilada Man first arrived in the Never-ending Story trying to sell NeS Heroes some enchiladas in the Arena. His 'best customer' was Miss Fire, but she would later turn out to be his sister. Description Appearance Enchilada Man wears a large sombrero and has a big bag on his side where he keeps his foodNeS1 Post 49, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Personality Enchilada Man is a salesman first-and-foremost. He even has his own song he likes to sing to entice customers. He's keen to please customer's requests and goes out of his way to get them what they want. He is humble about his position and seeks to avoid conflict, declaring that he is no fighterNeS1 Post 58, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Talents Cooking Enchilada Man's cooking skills are evident from his delicious wares. Food Weapons Enchilada Man shows the ability to use mere food as a very accurate projectile. Possessions El Taco Grande Main article: El Taco-Grande El Taco-Grande is the spaceship belonging to Enchilada Man and is shaped like a giant taco. Enchilada Bag He owns a bag crammed with enchilada snacks. Though usually these are for selling, he's more than willing to use them to hit people with if he has to. Big Burrito Blaster The Big Burrito Blaster is able to spray "bean bullets", cheeze and hot sauce. This weapon is fairly non-lethal and may, in fact, be used during Enchilada Man's cooking and may never have been intended to be used on people. However he does, indeed, use it to contain people and make his escape from the sceneNeS1 Post 108, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Rex Rex is the pet dewback that Enchilada Man owns. Assuming this creature is the same as the original source material, then it is a lumbering beast with green skinDewback article, Wookieepedia.. It is slow moving and large enough to transport people on its back. Enchilada Man himself rode the dewback at one point, but otherwise uses the creature as a beast of burden, carting his foodstuffs for sale. Hideout In a unspecified location within the solar system, Enchilada Man has a hideout that he retreats to when he has to. Relationships Miss Fire Enchilada Man was close to Miss Fire when he first entered the arena, later citing her as a preferred customer and avoided blasting her with his big burrito blaster. Employees Enchilada Man not only sells his own wares, but hires others to sell his food products tooNeS1 Post 119, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Enchilada Man arrives in Ares' Colosseum looking to sell his Mexican food to people. His first customer is Miss Fire who wants his signature enchiladas. When Miss Fire is surprised by the heat of the enchiladas, Enchilada Man goes off to get lemonade from GalvatronNeS1 Post 52, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. On his way back he sees Bob HopeBob Hope article, Wikipedia. but when Enchilada Man asks for his autograph, Bob Hope says he has somewhere important to be and quickly leavesNeS1 Post 53, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. When getting more lemonade Twin Suns mistakenly thinks Galvatron is peeing into Enchilada Man's cup. To prove it's just lemonade, Galvatron drinks it. Unfortunately he's a robot and so his head explodes and lands in the snake pit of the arenaNeS1 Post 55, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Enchilada Man helps Galvatron with some basic repairs and then Galvatron uses his extendible arms to retrieve his head from the pit while Enchilada Man returns to Miss FireNeS1 Post 56, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer. . As per the rules of the tournament, Rob X decides to tag Enchilada Man in even if he doesn't want to fightNeS1 Post 57, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Declaring that he's no Jedi and cannot fight, Enchilada Man starts to throw food at everyone. One enchilada slaps Rob X in the chest and Enchilada Man tags him back in before fleeing aboard his spaceship, El Taco-Grande back to his own planet of Espa-nolNeS1 Post 58, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Sometime later, however, he suddenly returns to the colosseum when he heard there was a Western theme. When he arrived, however, he'd missed it. While Enchilada Man is searching for something in his wares, atop of Rex the dewback, someone shoots at him. When he then threatened the person, everyone started to shoot blaster bolts at him. He returned fire with his big burrito blaster, spraying everyone with hot cheeze and bean sauce. He avoided shooting Miss Fire, citing that she is a preferred customer. He then retreated, again, to the El Taco-Grande and flew off to his hideoout. Sometime later he was back, selling his goods, in the colosseum. The Otter, however, found his salesmanship to be irritating and used his flint-lock rifle to blow a hole in the cart Enchilada Man was using to keep his food in. Otter then threatened to call the INSImmigration and Naturalization Service article, Wikipedia. , which forced Enchilada Man to scurry off angrilyNeS1 Post 125, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by TheOtter the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters